The Hunters
by neo81
Summary: He was push by them. His freedom was token by them. Now he hunts them with her. Accelerator will be call Aceel. This is my first FanFiction I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index
1. Chapter 1

As Accel watched a man whose throat is pierced with a small circular object his eyes widen. As the man was gagging in a crimson liquid, Accel's mouth gave out a little chuckle. Then his eyes widen wider than before with a look that showed of one who enjoys inflicting pain on others. His chuckle became a loud guffaw as he felt a rain of crimson sticking to his angular, pinkish face.

As he stroll into the forest, large chestnuts trees devore the light behind him, like how how night creep upon day. His guffaw substitute as his jaws gave away a low cracking noise. As he walk toward his favorite "workplace", he grin like a madman. As he saw his "art" blood filled has red eyes. Beautiful red eyes that had turned to an ugly no a hideous sight to behold . He watched them. "Fools", that did nothing while his and her world had crumble. He had hunted them. He had brought them here. His art was beautiful. No beautiful was his art. The scene his eyes fell upon was alluring.

Tens, no, hundreds of them, arms stuck in trees, all the fingers of the arms were laying on a open fire roasting and sizzling . The legs appear cleaning skin as if this kind of work have been before. The legs were neatly and evenly lay side by side on what appear to be the remains of clothing of his misfortune foes. As he directed his attention to the little lake in the forest he saw women and men. They appeared like one-eyed beasts from a myth.

To their right, there was a hollow box with it lid slightly open. About thirteen eyeballs were neatly stack in a box. The box was in the center of the beasts that contain one eye. All the beast were in white attire. They were easily sliced in half; like swiss cheese, their bodies, large gaping holes, devoid of any contents.

Turning to his left, there were three creatures around six feet tall that had their heads three-quarters of the way ripped off, arms sliced off, and arms were poking out their posterior ends. The two legged creatures had translucent abdomens and their guts looked like pop cans that had been forcibly shaken.

Yes, this was a work of human creation, a work of man, no, a beast that was reduce to a man. This was Accel, one who was labeled "twisted" by the world, yes a psychopath he was. Accel's eyes shut and then opened wide. What he saw was a girl with short light brown hair, bright orange eyes, and the build of a high schooler. Accel knew this girl, yes, he knew the vibe she give off.

The vibe of a psychopath, one with no remorse.

This was girl called Beth. "Hey" she said as she walk to his side. He smiled, his sadistic look at her and she returned it back.

"Accel lets go home" she said with a grin covered in blood. He nodded, while she led the way.


	2. Chapter 2 Past

The bond they had was as strong as steel. Kidnapped, tortured and starved as children locked in a dank, dark, tomb, their minds grew as one: twisted, bent, cruel and almost telepathic.

During sleep, his mind returned to those hideous, mind numbing days of childhood.

When his eyes awaken darkness pulls. Even after twenty minutes the darkness never leaves him. After another twenty-five minutes he decided to explore his surrounding. He collapsed upon his fourth step in the darkness. For the first time in the darkness his eyes adjusted. His first notice, were how feeble his legs his eyes skidded toward his chest. His eyes widen in rage, as he notice how slim it was.

His body appearance was like a creature which its master had chained up for weeks, no months, with little to no food. His rage vanished as quick as it came when a low growl was made by his stomach. For a moment, in that darkness, time stopped and just for a moment he could hear his sanity being crushed like a baseball crashing through someone's window. Each shard breaking away from the frame and falling to the concrete below, his mind was cracking and breaking from the norm.

"Help me", he heard it. It was a low and dry sound, but he knew it was a voice. A voice, one that didn't belong to him. In that moment, his eyes lightened. Just for a second, hope appear in his red eyes. Someone was with him, someone was in his hell. Yes, his hell, somebody out there is sharing his pain. In his mind time stopped again. He did not realize when his legs started to pull him toward the voice. He had found hope, yes, his hope. When he got closer to the voice, orange eyes pierced the darkness and fell upon his dark, red eyes. Smiles were on both faces, like a father for the first time seeing his child.

A smile that showed relief and joy. Before he realized it, his body leaned forward, arms stretched out and grabbing the figure in the shadow. His legs gave out in relief rather than tiredness, as he landed on his knees; not wanting to release whomever he held. As the figure lightly pull away, he got up. Upon standing, he noticed it was in a similar situation as he was in.

The difference was that this was a girl. Weakly, she raised her head and said "Hey." "Who are you, and where are we?" "The name is Accel," he reply with a grin. With his head shaking left then right, the girl realized that he didn't know where they a low sigh, she told him her name is Beth.

After a few minutes of exchanging information he learned a couple of things from Beth. First, he acquired information that Beth met a man with light blond hair, freckled skin, and blue eyes. The man offered his "help" in finding her mother. The next thing the twelve-year-old saw, was that the kind, blond haired man took a black bag out of his yellow hoodie. As the little girl try to back away, the man leapt upon her. His black bag forced over her head then it swallowed her whole.

After that, all that could be seen was darkness she told Accel. Accel's eyes shut then open again. What came into view was Beth's red hair. As it blew in the wind, he grinned and remembered how deep the bond they share. He knew this bond would last forever and they would devour "that man." The man with the blonde hair and freckled skin, plus all the unfortunate souls that cross their path.


End file.
